Ожоги
by mzu-2
Summary: Революция победила, но впереди еще много работы. О соразмерности платы за достижение цели.


**Название:** Ожоги  
**Автор:** mzu_2 aka [Верба]  
**Бета:** olya11  
**Размер:** мини, 1355 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Юрген, Джон Престон  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание:** о соразмерности платы за достижение цели  
**Предупреждение:** употребление наркотиков, описание увечий и казни  
**Примечание:** Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat в команде WTF Equilibrium

Ему снилась Мэри. Такой, какой он ее запомнил с их последней встречи: в алом платье, с распущенными волосами, сидевшая вполоборота и улыбавшаяся своим мыслям. Совершенное, ирреальное ощущение покоя.  
Но он уже знал — не хотел верить, но знал, — что будет дальше.  
Вокруг Мэри вспыхивал огонь. Юрген видел в деталях, с той болезненной ясностью, какая может быть только во сне, как вплавляется в живую плоть ткань за секунду перед тем, как вспыхнуть; как покрывается уродливыми волдырями и лопается кожа лица, и Мэри кричит, запрокинув голову, а пламя захлестывает ее. Он встречал взгляд свернувшихся белков глазных яблок и не мог дышать, и секунды все тянулись и тянулись. А потом на ее месте оставался лишь обугленный скелет. Тянул руку. И рассыпался. Кажется, это повторялось раз за разом, в хаотичной последовательности и ракурсах. Вот только жуткий взгляд мертвых глаз — он никуда не исчезал, преследуя Юргена всю ночь. И запах горелой плоти.  
Пробившийся сквозь рев турбин писк наручных часов вырвал его в реальность. Несколько секунд он все еще задыхался, хватая ртом воздух, пока наконец не осознал, что это был очередной затянувшийся кошмар.  
Стрелки показывали, что он лег почти три часа назад, но мысли были мутными. Не стоило спать одетым — хотя кого он обманывает…  
До совещания оставалась четверть часа.  
Юрген сел, посидел несколько мгновений, потом обулся. Он по-прежнему двигался слишком осторожно: хотя сами ожоги почти зажили, тело все еще помнило боль. Он поднялся, дошел до ванной, уже чувствуя, как подступает головокружение и пересыхает во рту. Организм требовал своего.  
Юрген достал антисептик, шприцы и две ампулы: золотистую — прозиума, прозрачную — морфина. Положил обе ампулы рядом с раковиной. Включил воду, подставил под нее ладони. Дрожь рук была видимой. Юрген оперся о край раковины, пережидая слабость. Пересиливая себя, сунул голову под струю воды, но легче не стало. Он выпрямился, и холодная вода сбежала за шиворот.  
В который раз мелькнула мысль: что было бы, если бы тогда, в крематории, они успели. Если бы они бросились на охрану чуть раньше? Если бы взрыв, разрушивший вентиляцию, был чуть позже? Если бы…  
Его уже начало знобить, спину покрывал липкий пот.  
Каждый день Юрген думал, что на этот раз заставит себя остановиться. Но сейчас, стоя в полутемной ванной, — он стал избегать освещенных помещений, знал это за собой — понимал, что не сделает этого сегодня. Ему нужны несколько дней, чтобы пережить ломку. Несколько дней, в течение которых он будет абсолютно неспособен работать, и еще несколько недель, когда он не сможет работать в полную силу. Если бы был кто-то… Джон? Юрген стиснул зубы. Нет. Престон хорош, но он слишком поддается эмоциям.  
В такие моменты ему особенно не хватало Симуса. Тот мог бы…  
Хватит. Пустое.  
Он мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало. Полутьма скрадывала детали, и шрамы на лице сейчас казались уродливой маской из смятой бумаги — но так было лучше, чем при свете. «Хорошо, что спасли зрение», — подумалось безразлично. Тянуть смысла не было: Юрген знал в мельчайших деталях, что будет дальше, а сейчас его ждали дела, и люди важнее.  
Он привычно аккуратно набрал в шприцы дозу и так же привычно аккуратно расстегнул рукав. Несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак. Среди шрамов нащупал вену. Раньше он колол в бедро, но прозиум в сочетании с морфином вызвали атрофию мышц, изуродовав ногу и перекрыв доступ к венам. Пришлось рисковать рукой — шеей, во всех смыслах, он рисковать не мог.  
Юрген заставил себя — рука тряслась все сильнее — тщательно продезинфицировать место инъекции и вколол наркотики. Прозиум делал дни приемлемыми, а морфин позволял спать по ночам хоть немного. Юрген отлично понимал, что за каждый укол он расплатится годами в будущем, но будущее его не интересовало, потому что Революция не могла ждать.  
Онемение — правильное, знакомое, успокаивающее — растекалось по телу вместе с наркотиками. Юрген педантично собрал аптечку и отложил ее с глаз долой. Сердцебиение никак не успокаивалось: прозиум уже давно, еще с госпиталя, не действовал в полную силу.  
Юрген выждал еще минуту и пошел к остальным.  
Само совещание оказалось коротким. В раскрытом заговоре все было кристально ясно, вопрос лишь в том, что делать с бывшими товарищами по оружию. Спорили Дик и Риза, — глядя друг на друга, но стараясь переубедить его. Он выслушал обоих, но прозиумная ясность делала решение очевидным.  
— Я настаиваю на расстреле, — сказал Юрген. — Мне жаль, Риза.  
Та отвернулась — не возмущенно, просто печально. Остальные промолчали: они были согласны, как соглашались всегда. Теперь с ним вообще мало кто спорил. Когда-то в такие моменты ему хотелось, чтобы рядом был человек, на мнение которого он мог положиться. Но опыт безжалостно свидетельствовал: эта роскошь ему недоступна.  
Его люди поднялись, собираясь разойтись, и Юрген привычно оглядел их, проверяя, все ли в порядке. И лишь сейчас он столкнулся взглядом с Престоном. Все совещание тот просидел молча, даже не сменив позы, как тут же услужливо подсказала память. Это было… плохо.  
— Джон? — спросил он.  
Тот кивнул, дожидаясь, пока остальные выйдут. Когда за выходившей последней Ризой закрылась дверь, Джон подождал еще несколько секунд, потом поднялся, обошел стол — чутье запоздало взвыло, потому что Юрген наконец распознал эту сосредоточенность, сосредоточенность клерика первого класса.  
— Покажи мне свои вены, Юрген, — сказал Джон.  
Возможно, будь на его месте кто-то другой, Престон не стал бы просить, а просто заставил. «Интересно, это уважение или боязнь причинить физическую боль?» — равнодушно подумал Юрген, расстегивая рукав. В лице Джона что-то дрогнуло, когда он увидел изуродованную, стянутую складками красную кожу — и свежие следы инъекций. Престон поднял глаза на Юргена: теперь это был больной и одновременно бешеный взгляд.  
Юрген понял, что отвык от того, что кто-то смотрел ему в лицо.  
— Как давно ты возобновил прием прозиума? — спросил Джон.  
Это могло бы быть забавно: лучший клерик-интуит теперь использовал свои навыки ради того, чтобы выявить не эмоционального преступника, а того, кто подавляет свои эмоции.  
— Я не прекращал, — ответил он.  
— Зачем? — после короткого молчания глухо спросил Джон.  
Юрген пристально взглянул в ответ. Зыбкое спокойствие наркотика искажало восприятие, он не мог больше полагаться на интуицию, но для того, чтобы читать Престона, ему хватало опыта.  
— Это вынужденная мера.  
Престон вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Вина. Горечь. И Джон снова не смотрел ему в лицо.  
Но сейчас Юрген не испытывал злости. Ему нужен был Престон, что бы ни говорили остальные, и сейчас намного важнее было удержать его рядом, не дать сорваться. Ложь казалась почти правдой:  
— Временная.  
Престон чуть заметно качнул головой:  
— Ты подписал смертный приговор этим людям, находясь под действием наркотика.  
Ярость внутри полыхнула пополам с фантомной болью. Юрген переждал ее и лишь потом ответил:  
— Да. Не в первый и не в последний раз. Это работа, Джон.  
— Ты не контролируешь себя.  
— Неверно.  
Юрген улыбнулся одними губами — он знал, что при его обожженном лице зрелище было жутким:  
— Ты снова позволяешь эмоциям управлять собой. И потому ошибаешься. Там, где ты не в силах поступать рационально, тебе придется поверить мне на слово, Джон.  
— Поверить тебе, — медленно повторил Престон. Его взгляд стал жестким: — Что, если однажды ошибешься ты?  
Юрген всмотрелся в него:  
— Значит, ты согласен, что сейчас я принял верное решение?  
После тяжелой паузы Престон стиснул зубы и кивнул. Все так же не глядя Юргену в лицо, ответил:  
— Да. Сегодня да. Но если ты ошибешься…  
Юрген снова едва заметно улыбнулся:  
— Тогда ты меня убьешь.  
— Справедливо, — выдохнул Джон.  
Они помолчали. Говорить больше было не о чем, и Престон вышел из комнаты — с идеально ровной спиной и абсолютно невозмутимым лицом. Юргену пришла в голову мысль, что если кого-то из них двоих и заподозрили бы в употреблении незаконного препарата, то Престона.  
Юрген остался один.  
Он медленно застегнул рукав. Именно сейчас, после разговора, Юрген наконец понял, как называется то, что он испытывает: одиночество.  
Никогда раньше — ни в Пустоши, ни в Подполье — он не испытывал подобного. Когда все сгорело? С казнью Мэри? Или позже, в крематории, вместе с его людьми? Или в госпитале, с дозой наркотиков, каждая из которых была предпоследней?  
Сейчас даже прозиум не мог заглушить боль — Юргену казалось, что изнутри он обуглен, изуродован, сожжен до пепла. Словно недавний кошмар вернулся уже наяву, и он сам снова корчился в том пламени. Он не справлялся с воспоминаниями, слишком хорошо зная, каково это, когда обугливается кожа, а легкие выжигает огонь. Юрген понял, что еще немного, и сорвется — и заставил себя не закрывать глаза. И через несколько слишком долгих ударов сердца приступ закончился.  
— Юрген!.. — с шумом распахнулась дверь, на пороге замер Дик, полурастерянно-полуиспуганно глядя на него.  
На то, чтобы стереть с лица всякое выражение, ушла долгая секунда. Потом Юрген поднялся:  
— Что случилось?  
Даже сквозь одежду и футляр он чувствовал ампулу, которую вколет себе через несколько часов.


End file.
